Final Decision
by DollHouseBammx
Summary: The war against Naraku is OVER. Now,Inuyasha has to decide, Kikyo or Kagome?


Final Decision.

[OneXShot]

* * *

They were all siting on the grass relaxing from the great battle they fought and endured.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome sat up and faced him. He turned to her and stared into her brown eyes.

"Yeah,Kagome?"

"Look, the war against Naraku is over and...."She paused to stare at his confused looked.

"What is it? What's wrong ?" He looked at her with concern.

"I...I have to back home obviously, but...."

"Oh...Kagome. We'll still be able to visit each other so it doesn't matter."

Miroku spoke up to correct Inuyasha. "Actually, now that this feuding war is over and we have the Shikon Jewel whole...Kagome isn't really needed..."

"What are you saying, huh, Miroku?" Inuyasha snarled angrily.

"What he's saying is once Kagome leaves this world the well that connects this world and Kagome's will be sealed forever." Sango says.

"What ?" Inuyasha shakes his head.

"Kagome can only enter this world if she has Shikon Jewels shards and since it's whole..." Sango starts to say.

"It must remain here. And with the jewel here Kagome can no longer return." Miroku finishes saying.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha punches the ground pissed off.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome tries to speak up again.

"Yes, Kagome ?"

"Let's forget about me leaving for a sec..." Kagome fixes her skirt a little. **[a/n:She's nervous. Don't get perverted ]**

"Ok."

"Inuyasha during this long journey i experienced...feelings." Kagome says."Feelings...of love...towards you."

"Kagome..."

"I...I love you, Inuyasha."

Everyone got quiet and waited for Inuyasha's answer.

"....I experienced some of those feelings too...I love you too,Kagome...but..."

"Kikyo...? I knew it. You still love her..."

"...I'm sorry,Kagome."

"This is your final decision. Me or Kikyo ?"

"......."

"Well ?"

"I....I don't know." Just as Inuyasha said that soul stealers appeared. "Kikyo..."

"Hello, Inuyasha. And friends."

"Kikyo...." Inuyasha almost whispers.

"Now, that the Shikon Jewel is whole it can bring me back to life." Kikyo holds his hand.

"Inuyasha....What's it going to be ?" Kagome asks. "I'll stay here with you, forever."

"I...can't ask you to do that." Inuyasha says."You have a family back home."

"You didn't ask. I want to."

"...Kagome you don't belong here. This isn't your time era."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. But,...maybe this is fate bringing Kikyo and I another chance now that Naraku is dead."

"I understand. I'll leave , Inuyasha. I'll leave forever." Tears fall from eyes and gives her goodbyes to everyone.

"Way to go, Inuyasha !" Shippo crosses his arms."You're such an idiot."

"Grrr..." He punches Shippo on the head.

"Ow!" Shippo cries."Kagome..."

"Sit boy!"

**THUD.**

"I hate this thing." He tries to take off the necklace.

"Here." Kikyo takes it off of him.

"....Good luck with you new lives together." She runs off the well.

"KAGOME! WAIT!"

They reach up to her and she has one leg in the well already."What ?"

Inuyasha whispers to Kikyo and they have a conversation that goes on for a few minutes.

" and I decided we'll give you the Shikon Jewel."

"What? How will Kikyo be brought back to life?"

"Sesshōmaru has the Tenseiga. It can bring Kikyo back to life."

"You and Sesshōmaru don't even get along."

"Now that the war against Naraku is over he might be generous."

"I don't know. Are you sure ?"

"Yes."

"Ok." She takes the Shikon Jewel and puts it in her backpack."Bye!"

**[10 years later]**

"Inuyashaaaaaa!"

The half-demon turns around to see his long-time friend,Kagome.

"I see you have kids of your own." He motions to the two boys hiding behind their mother.

"Come on, out guys. He won't bite."

"Kikyo !" Inuyasha calls.

"Hi,Kagome." She says.

"These are our kids, Miko and Inuyasha Jr." A 10-year old girl walks up to greet her. Then, a 5-yr old boy.

"I see your expecting." She points to Kikyo's semi-large belly.

"Yeah."

They then go inside and have a goodtime laughing and talking and eating dinner. Sango and Miroku also arrive with their kids. Even Shippo and his girlfriend.

* * *

**They basically live happily ever after :] Kagome comes to visit every once in a while with her kids. and Kikyo and Inuyasha are living the lives they should have lived 50 years ago. Sango and Miroku are**

**finally together. I decided Shippo should atleast have a girlfriend.**


End file.
